Mine
by Anonymousgirl88
Summary: He wants this girl is his, not Natsu's. And he is not going to let Natsu beat him this time. He's not going to let Natsu winning over Lucy's heart. Obviously not. He can win that stupid Grand Magic Games but he can't win Lucy's heart.


Lucy slowly lifted her eyelids and the first thing she saw is someone's face. Yes, a face. Someone's face.

And it's not Natsu's.

Lucy blinked for a few times. Why the hell Sting is here?

She looked down at herself, Just in case if Sting do something to her. If Natsu is the one who sleeping next to her, she isn't going to worry whether she is still virgin or not. But Sting? He could possibly harm her.

Lucy sighed in relieved as she saw her clothes were still on. Good, her clothes is still on.

Now she just need to wake this bastard and tell him to fuck off.

"Hey Sting, Wake up!" Lucy yelled but not daring to touch the guy because he only wore a _boxer_.

No respond from Sting.

"STING! WAKE UP!" yelled Lucy loudly in his ear and this time she touch, oh well, actually she smacked his body because she doesn't want to touch his hot b- wait, did she said hot? She mean disgusting body.

Sting groaned, he forced his eyes open and saw the angry celestial mage staring down at him furiously. _Even when she is mad, she's still pretty. _Sting thought as a mischievous smirk spread across his lips.

"So," Lucy said sarcastically as she crossed her arms across her chest and began to tapping her foot against the floor impatiently, _"What are you doing in my room?" _she asked.

Sting chuckled, "just sleeping. Got a problem with that?" he said cockily.

"How did you barge in?" asked Lucy, a fake smile plastered on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest

Sting of course know that smile is fake. He wants a sincere smile that Lucy always give to Natsu and he wants Lucy smiles like that only for him. Oh, how much he wished Lucy smiles for him. Only for him. Not for Natsu, Gray or even his mate, Rogue.

"well?" Lucy's voice snapped the blonde-male out from his thought.

"What?" Sting said, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Lucy found that quite amusing actually.

"how did you barge in?" Lucy repeated, slowly losing her patience towards the dragon-slayer. She gritted her teeth, trying to held back the anger when he stayed silent.

"through the window." Sting answered, "don't you panic when you found out that a random guy sleeping next to you?"

Lucy shook her head, "no, i'm used to it." Lucy blurted out, she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. _What if Sting thinks she is some kind of slut? Wait, why does she care anyway?_

Sting raised a suspicous eyebrow, "used to it? So that's mean you're used to sleep with some random guy? Maybe that's the reason why you aren't embarrassed when you see me wear nothing except a boxer?" his goddamn sexy smirk stretched further, his eyes glinted in amusement.

_Damn, this guy is such a turn on._

_Wait, what? A turn on? Really?_

_Hell yes, don't you see his sixpacks body?! He is hot!_

"Hey Blondie?" a deep husky voice brought Lucy back to reality, she couldn't believe she actually thought that stupid guy in front of him is hot.

"Can you answer my question now?" asked Sting, signalling her to answer his embarrassing question.

_Hell no. _Lucy thought but nonetheless she answer the question eventually.

"uh.. so..hmm.. it's hard to explain." Lucy went on, "Natsu likes to barging into my house in the middle of night and sleeps next to me. Gray also doing that sometimes so i guess i'm used to it." Lucy explained, "But i'm still virgin! I swear!" Lucy exclaimed hastily and make a 'peace' sign with her hand.

_Why she mentioned about the virgin things?!_ _To show Sting that she is still a virgin?_

"it would be a honor if I could take your virginity." Sting stated mischievously.

Red hues began to spread around Lucy's face as Sting said that.

_Damn this stupid dragon Slayer_ Lucy mentally cursed, she only could hoping that what he just said is a joke. She hope so. Or maybe she wouldn't mind if he really mean- Lucy quickly pushed that thought away before her mind started to get wilder.

_Act as usual, like you act towards Natsu and Gray, _Lucy instructed herself.

"uh.. I-i.." Lucy stammered. _Dammit._ She cursed.

Sting got up, walking towards the blushing blonde with a sexy yet playful smirk plastered across his face. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. He removed his hands and placed it on the both sides of her, blocking her way to escape.

He leaned over to see the celestial mage's face closer.

_She's beautiful. Stunning. Cute. _

Sting pressed his body against her, pinning her to the wall.

Lucy knew, There's no way to escape now.

He slowly pressed his lips against hers with desire, lust, passion but still, the kiss was tender, soft, sweet. And taste like morning breath?

Lucy's mind went blank. She shut her eyes and returned the kiss for an unknown reason. Her arms wrapped around the blonde dragon slayer naturally, pushing him deeper into the kiss.

Sting smirked naughtily against her lips, he knew this celestial mage he currently kissing on is slowly falling for him. Definitely. He wants this girl is his, not Natsu's. And he is not going to let Natsu beat him this time. He's not going to let Natsu winning over Lucy's heart. Obviously not. He can win that stupid Grand Magic Games but he can't win Lucy's heart.

_Lucy belongs to him._

Sting pulled it away and opened his eyes. He stepped back, letting Lucy to free from his grip.

"morning breath." Sting smiled cockily, he winked and sat on the nearest seat to him, "you better brush your teeth and wash your face. Then we can do that again." He said.

A vein popped in Lucy's head. Her face was bright red due to embarrassment and anger mixed into one.

"h-how dare you! I-i.. huh." Lucy spun on her heels and stormed into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and locked the door, making sure that Sting can't go inside.

She walked over the sink and stared at her own reflection like girls always do. Her eyes widened when she saw something on her neck. Something red.

Hickey.

_Damn, that stupid dragon slayer. How the hell is she going to cover that?!_

.

.

.

Outside the bathroom, a smile formed on Sting's lips.

_He is going to make Lucy his._

_Sooner or Later._

_._

_._

_._

**a/n : i'm sorry if there's any mistakes, English is not my primary language^^ This fic is kinda confusing for me._. I'm actually don't know what i'm writing. This idea just came into mind in sudden.**

**Disclaimer : Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**


End file.
